


Howl

by catboyzanee (SLUSH_IE)



Category: mystreet
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't really know what this is, Phoenix Drop High - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26209555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUSH_IE/pseuds/catboyzanee
Summary: Post-PDH season one finale.Aphmau and Aaron talk on the roof.
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is bad. It's 1am, I just finished PDH a day or two ago, and my memory of it is already failing me. Not to mention that the last time I actually wrote an Aphmau fic was over three years ago. I apologize if this is kinda OOC-   
> I used to be obsessed with MyStreet so I binged the series and I have tons of fics planned, but I don't know if I can finish any of them

_Baby there's a place where we can go_

_Where it's always shining like the snow_

Aphmau smiled up at the moon. She gripped the shingles of the roof as the pack's howls slowed to a stop. Her first night knowingly being alpha, and it felt great. Not to mention how she didn't need to worry about her mother coming home (which was especially considering since Aaron was at the house. If Sylvana had seen them, she would've killed the two right then and there). "So..." she moved her gaze to the boy sitting next to her.

"Hm?"

She let out a giggle as another howl started, "I think we can safely say that I was the better howler, eh?"

"Pfft, you wish. I've been around werewolves longer, I know how to do this stuff," he crossed his arms and smirked. The two stared at each other, savoring the moment. The cool, summer breeze blew through the air, and the stars twinkled so bright. It was perfect.

After a moment, Aphmau broke the silence. "Though, there's still one thing we haven't figured out," she had a sly smile on her burning face.

"Oh?"

She took a sharp breath and nudged Aaron's side, "Who's the better kisser?"

With that, Aaron's face was now flushed with a red tint. "What, do you still need some help figuring it out?"

"W-Well," she said, flustered, "Good question!"

He leaned closer to her, careful to keep his balance on the stone roof. "I mean, there's only one way to find out."

Their lips interlocked once again. They were in a trance, not wanting to let go, afraid of losing each other. The chemistry between them was practically unbreakable (and if Kawaii~Chan had seen them, she would've exploded). After a moment, Aphmau pulled away with a sigh. Her vision blurred as more tears welled up in her amber eyes. He couldn't blame her. One cry wouldn't be enough. Neither would two. Not even three. They were going to be separated for years, and the only communication they would have would be via text. They had only met in real life a couple months ago, and it was only an hour ago that they had confessed their feelings. Now it was already over?

"I'm gonna miss our fights. I'm gonna miss our talks. I'm gonna miss studying. I'm gonna miss you," she said. Although she had already confessed this all in her room, she felt the need to say it again.

" _Aphmau_ ," at the sound of her name, her _real_ name, she froze. She still hadn't gotten used to it, hearing FC's voice saying something else besides 'Shu.' "I'll miss you too. I've waited so long for this day, and I just want to stay here with you. I will never forget you. I promise, we can spend time during summer, we can play the game every day, we can call each other every week. I just wanna be with you."

_Listen to your heart beat, don't you know_

_That I just wanna be with you_


End file.
